


Hmmmmm Tempting? Do Your Best.

by Leo2187



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Do I characterize Merlin as a softie because I’m one and a Merlin kinnie? Yes, Fluff, M/M, Married life with my bois, simple and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2187/pseuds/Leo2187
Summary: Basically Harry just tries his best to get Merlin to go to sleep because that man is a workaholic.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart/ Hamish Mycroft, Merlahad - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Hmmmmm Tempting? Do Your Best.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea way back in April or May and now that I’ve been able to edit it I can finally post it. Hope y’all enjoy it

Merlin is quietly reading a book in casual clothes. He had dressed down to a navy jumper and comfortable jeans. Harry liked seeing his husband like this. “Hi darling.” “Oh Harry you’re home.” Harry walked further into the bedroom and crawls onto the bed. Merlin slowly set down the book onto the night stand and switched out his reading glasses for his regular ones. 

“Something wrong Harry?” “Just tired.” Harry goes closer to him and rubs a hand on Merlin’s thigh. Merlin softly smiled. “Harry.” “Hush Hamish let me enjoy you.” “Oh alright.” “Will you..go to sleep with me?” “No I have work.” “Hamish you need to rest” Harry says as he strokes his husbands cheekbone. “Harry I’m fine I just have to work.” “No you don’t. You’re doing this to distract yourself..I get it but please rest.” “Harry no..please.” “Hamish you’re tired and you hate to admit it I understand that, been married to you long enough, but please get some sleep.” 

“Ye just want me to cuddle you.” “That may be so...and I love it when you’re a big softie..but you also need rest.” “Harry..I’m fine.” Harry scoffs and pins Merlin to the bed. “Go.To.Fucking.Sleep.” “Haha haha ohh you think pinning me to the bed will make me go to sleep?” “I.Will.Make.You.Hamish.” “Really?” “Yes..really” Harry gives Merlin a peck on the lips. “Hmmm not sure if you can convince me.” “Ohh~ is that a challenge?” “Yes it is Harry.” 

Harry gives kisses down Merlin’s neck. “Hmmm~ loving on me to get me to sleep? Tacky trick.” “Hmm sometimes the tackiest tricks are the best.” Harry rubs his hand on Merlin’s thigh again and the moves his hand up to go beneath Merlin’s jumper. “Ohhh~ tempting me to sleep?” “Not quite Hamish.” Harry’s legs holds Merlin’s legs in place and he straddles Merlin’s waist. Harry gives Merlin a kiss as Merlin shakes with laughter. “What’s so funny Hamish?” “You attempting to get me to sleep.” “Oh I will get you to sleep Hamish.” Harry presses his body further down onto Merlin’s. Merlin looks up at Harry with wonder and confusion. “You will go to sleep Hamish Hart.” Harry pulls the covers up and rubs noses with Merlin. “Sleep, my darling.” “Mmm if I go to sleep you’re making me stop from reading a perfectly good book.” “You put it down already.Don’t try and be dramatic with me..that’s my job.” 

“I know..I know..still won’t sleep.” “Hamish I swear to god!” Merlin gives the slightly angry Harry a quick kiss on the lips. “Alright..Alright I yield I’ll..I’ll go to sleep.” “Yes I win!” “Yes..yes you win I’ll sleep..I hate to admit it..but I’m tired.” “Ha! There you go..I knew you were tired.” “I am.” “Why have you been trying to distract yourself with work?” “It’s what I do best..I honestly can’t leave our work alone.” 

“Why?” “I know Arthur is being a bit more lenient with work but me being the youngest Merlin, I had to work twice as hard and I became so used to it I couldn’t leave work alone ever.” “Well I will help you learn how to. For right now you need rest.” “Yes I do love.” “Now want me to help you undress, I want you to be comfortable in bed.” “Yes thank you.” “Anything for you my idiotic genius.” “And for now on I’ll listen and comply with anything you think will be good for me my theatrical sod.” 

Harry gives Merlin a soft kiss before he takes Merlin’s jumper off. Merlin caresses Harry’s chest as Harry unbuttons Merlin’s and his own t-shirt. “Hmmm Harry, I love you.” “There’s my lovely Hamish.” “Ohh don’t embarrass me.” “But I like you like this Hamish. When you’re finally able to get some sleep, then you’re happy. No big surprise.” Harry slowly removes Merlin’s trousers and gives him a sweet kiss. Merlin melts into it and slips his hands down Harry’s trousers and takes them off. 

“Harry my love, my sweet husband, my warmth in a cold place” Merlin rubs noses with him “god do I love you.” “I love you too Hamish” Harry rubs his cheek against Merlin’s chest and sighs “you’re here.” “I’m here Harry.” Harry smiles as he kisses Merlin again. “Any special reason for your own softness Harry Hart.” Harry moved slightly away from Merlin. “Well Mr.Hart, I’ll tell you..I missed my husband very much after a long day at work and I just wanted to wake up the next morning with him in my arms as I give him a small kiss knowing everything is alright.” 

“I often feel that about you Harry.” “Glad I married you then.” “Come here Harry.” Harry moved back closer to Merlin. Harry caresses Merlin’s face and Merlin kisses Harry’s palm. “Harry is something wrong?” “No..it’s just-“ Harry cuts himself off by tightly hugging Merlin. “Love..something is wrong.” “I just want you close Hamish..that’s all.” “Let us get some sleep. Ye can hold me close if ye like.” “Yes Hamish let us sleep.” Harry places a deep kiss on Merlin’s lips. Harry lays down next to Merlin and pulls the covers up close. 

He snuggles up to Merlin and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you Hamish.” “I love you to Harry. Now we can sleep.” “Of course..idiotic genius.” “Theatrical sod” Merlin says as he kisses the top of Harry’s hair and snuggles up closer to him. “Good night Hamish.” “Night Harry.” They share one last kiss before falling into sleep slowly takes over them.


End file.
